Jay Nestor (Character)
Jay Nestor is the main character of Granite and one of the main characters of The Dolor Collection. He is a chronic insomniac and puts others before himself as often as he can. Biography Jay was born in Connecticut in 1998 to his mother, Livia Nestor, and a father who left soon after. In middle school, he met Jason and, in early high school, Jessica. The three have an extremely tight friend group - and, before long, romantic tension developed between Jay and Jessica. Out of fear of ruining their friendship, they stayed friends and dated other people, but the feelings never dissipated. After Jessica started dating Wyatt, Jay started dating others too. After a few unsuccessful relationships, he met Catherine. However, Jay met Catherine after she was sexually assaulted by Wyatt, which caused Jessica to break it off with him. The relationship between Catherine and Jay was normal, healthy, and fulfilling at first—Jay was understanding of her past and rough upbringing and how it influenced her behavior. However, Catherine began to claim she was overwhelmed by Jay and would ignore him for several days to weeks. This was distressing to Jay. He began to drink rather heavily and would regularly consult Jason and Jessica for advice. Jason reacted with reassurance, telling Jay things would be okay in the end. Jessica reacted with extreme anxiety—partially because of jealousy and partially because of real concern; Jessica had high doubts about Catherine and her intentions and very early on predicted she was abusive. Jay disregarded her warnings but promised her if their relationship became abusive, he'd leave. Shortly after, Catherine began to physically abuse Jay; each time he got angry or upset, she would slap, smack, or punch him in the face. The abuse got bad enough to where Jay lied to Jason, Jessica, and even his mother about it; he was embarrassed he was being abused and shamed. He eventually stopped responding to Jason and Jessica and talked almost exclusively to Catherine. With time, the relationship took its toll on Jay. He was no longer the happy, open, and friendly teenager he was at the beginning of their relationship. He became an alcoholic and grew suicidal. One night, he walked onto the roof of his apartment and contemplated jumping. Catherine found him and proceeded to scream at him for being stressed—which prompted Jay to scream back for the first and final time, calling her abusive and saying she didn't "give a single shit" about how he felt. He immediately regretted it and tried to stop Catherine from leaving, but she punched him in the face, giving him a black eye. She burst into tears and called him a piece of shit before storming back downstairs and into his room, which she trashed. Jay came back inside to find his vinyl broken, their pictures torn off the wall, his bed covers upturned, and his clothes scattered. For the next month, Jay became so depressed he did not clean his room or go outside. He stayed in his room almost entirely, only talking to his mother, his phone off at all times. Eventually, Jay made the move to call Jessica. He called her and asked to see her, and she quickly came to his house. When Jay told her the severity of Catherine's abuse, she reacted with kindness and support; she held his hand and told Jay he didn't deserve any of it and never did. She offered to take Jay to see Jason, and he accepted. Jason was eager to see Jay but angry at Catherine and the fact he beat up Wyatt for her, remarking "I could've used that ass beating on someone else". When Jay said he was trying to move on from her, Jason sent Jessica and Jay out of his apartment onto the roof, where they talked. Jessica decided she was tired of waiting and rested her head on Jay's shoulder and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. From then on, they were together. Appearances Jay appears in Granite. Significance Jay is a self-insert of AntiochusXII, although AntiochusXII has described him as a "much better person" than he is. Jay has flaws AntiochusXII does not, and AntiochusXII has flaws Jay does not—yet the relationship Jay finds himself in is extremely similar to relationships Antiochus had been in. Trivia *Despite the three rewrites Granite went through, Jay has always been an insomniac. However, in the 2015 version, Jay's insomnia could be considered the main antagonist; the climax of the film involved him hurriedly driving to Catherine's house, having not slept in a week, while hallucinating cars on the road. *There are posters of Aphelion, Numbers, Darkvalk, and The Ghost of Aokigahara in Jay's room. There's also a frame from Dream Clouds. *Jay is a big RCU fan. Consequently, he was inspired to wear many flannels—akin to Mike Ashcraft and Noak LaCroix. Category:The Dolor Collection Category:Characters Category:Protagonists